Ninguém
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Ninguém o achou naquele dia. Nem mesmo Moony. Ninguém viu o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória desabar. Ninguém o viu chorar. / AU onde Lily e Sirius estão saindo escondidos


Ninguém

Talvez fosse apenas isso. Ele estava fadado a ficar sozinho no final de tudo. Talvez sobrevivesse a guerra, talvez não. Provavelmente não. Não queria se mover. Não queria pensar. Queria apenas ficar ali. Estático. A mesma cena rodando sua mente como um disco arranhado.  
Sábado a noite. Salão comunal da Grifinória. James apenas queria ficar um pouco sozinho, ver a vista e, quem sabe, pegar no sono novamente. Seus olhos vagaram pelo cômodo supostamente vazio antes de parar na visão que agora atormentava seus pensamentos. Lily. Era sempre ela, não? Sempre tirando seu sono, sugando lentamente sua alegria. Sirius. Ele sempre a achara atraente, não? Sempre ficando com as mais bonitas, seduzindo a todas. Por que seria diferente? Eles eram livres. Solteiros. Podiam fazer o que bem entendessem. Então por que sentia seu coração esmagado em migalhas?  
Não que ele já tivesse tido alguma chance. Não. Nunca mesmo. Agora ele? Talvez. Nunca havia parado para analisar essa possibilidade até hoje. Devia estar cego mesmo. Não conseguira enxergar o óbvio. Eles se amavam. Agora via isso com clareza. Os olhares trocados furtivamente. O brilho nos olhos. O vermelho que coloria seus rostos quando se fitavam. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Eles se amavam. E quem era James para proibi-los de serem felizes?  
Ninguém. Exatamente. Ninguém. O apanhador de cabelos desgrenhados. Que correra sua vida inteira atrás de uma garota que nutria uma paixão por seu melhor amigo. O muro entre a felicidade dos dois. Não era algo do que ele devia se orgulhar.  
E o que faria agora? Sentia-se traído por Sirius, por ele ter escondido o caso com a garota pela qual seu melhor amigo era apaixonado. Mas não era justo brigar com ele. Que podia fazer se amavam a mesma garota? Aceitar os fatos e seguir em frente, fingir um sorriso cada vez que falasse com o moreno. As pontas de seus dedos vagavam pelas iniciais escritas tantas vezes em seus cadernos. LE. James só queria que elas sumissem sem deixar rastro. Exatamente como queria que a ruiva dona daquele nome fizesse. Não. Não era justo. Que culpa ela tinha? Metade das garotas de Hogwarts caíam aos pés de Pads desde o primeiro ano. Por que seria a exceção?  
Última aula de terça-feira e o mesmo caminho era traçado por sua consciência. Seus colegas já juntavam suas coisas, loucos para irem embora. Moony arrumava sua bolsa ao seu lado com um olhar preocupado, aliás, o único olhar que todos o têm dirigido ultimamente. Pareciam sempre se perguntar o que o atormentava e apenas ganhavam a falta de Prongs. Tinha a capa da invisibilidade para alguma coisa, certo?  
Seus olhos vagaram lentos pela sala, parando na figura na outra mesa, ainda fechando sua pasta.  
_Sirius?  
A voz de James parecia fazer um eco na sala vazia. Seu tom firme e rouco contrastavam perfeitamente com os destroços dentro de si.  
Pads o olhou inquisidor e preocupado. Era bom ver que ele se preocupava. Deixava-lhe menos sozinho.  
_Apenas a faça feliz.  
O moreno de óculos sorriu pela primeira vez nos últimos dias. Confiava no amigo o suficiente para saber que ele moveria montanhas por Lily se realmente a amava. Seu coração se apertou um pouco mais, quase deixando uma dor física. O olhar de Pads brilhou confuso de início mas depois se encheu de pena. Pena. Sirius estava com pena dele. Afinal era o que os outros sentiam, não? Tadinho, perdeu a garota para seu melhor amigo. Não queria pena. Não precisava disso. O que ele precisava? De um Obliviate. Um que o fizesse esquecer total e completamente da existência ruiva em sua vida. Mas não era o certo. Tinha de enfrentar os problemas, certo? E deixá-los serem felizes.  
_Eu farei.  
A voz de Pads ecoou pela sala, o sorriso fraco do moreno moldando seus lábios. James sorriu fraco e saiu com passos firmes. Como conseguia andar assim quando tudo dentro de si estava desmoronando? Uma figura alaranjada chamou sua atenção. Seu peito se apertou automaticamente.  
_Ele ainda está na sala.  
Lily o fitou assustada. Provavelmente estava tão concentrada em achar seu namorado que nem reparara em qualquer outra coisa. O moreno de cabelos desgrenhados se aproximou de sua Lírio e plantou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Seus lábios formigavam com o contato, suas mãos tremiam, seus olhos brilhavam de puro amor e paixão. E seu sorriso era o mais doloroso que qualquer um poderia ver. O sorriso de quem perdeu sua razão para lutar, para viver. Sorriso de quem sabia que ela estava feliz e não era com ele. Prongs caminhou rapidamente para longe da ruiva, suas pernas ainda bambas. O nó em sua garganta mais apertado que nunca.

Ninguém o achou naquele dia. Nem mesmo Moony. Ninguém viu o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória desabar. Ninguém o viu chorar.

Já escutara várias vezes o famoso ditado, "Às vezes, quando se ama muito uma pessoa, precisamos deixá-la ir". Porém em nenhuma das vezes o disseram que doía tanto.

-xxx-

_N/A: Nossa mãe, quanto tempo que eu não posto nada. Parece que faz anos. Culpo RPGs viciantes por minha ausência. Eles sugam minha criatividade, pois é._

_Qualquer review é bem vinda, guise, além de me deixar bem feliz. Essa foi minha primeira tentativa de outro ship sem ser Romione no fandom de HP e posso dizer que estou relativamente viciada em escrever Jily._

_Ah, também estou procurando uma Lily para jogar comigo em qualquer RPG. Só me dar um toque por review ou PM. _

_Até a próxima ;)_

_Gleek_


End file.
